Multicolored Cross-X Alliance
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category: History Category: Blue team alliances ' |- |'Strength''' || 5,012,581 as of 9/24 |- |'IRC Channel' || #mcxa on coldfront |- |'Forums' || MCXA Forums |- |'Alliance Blocs' || BLEU |- |'Abbreviation' || MCXA |- |'Alliance Status' || Active - Sanctioned |- |'Co-Chancellors' || *SAM the Great *Ololiqui |- |'High Council' || *SAM the Great *Liffer *CwC *Dr. Fresh *NeuralLink *Ololiqui *RIOT *Urban *PitPit *Enimecnegnev *Wozzname *Emperor José *Valashu |- |'Ministers' || *Minster of Interior - [[]] *Minster of Foreign Affairs - Dr.Fresh *Minster of Defense - CwC |- |'Government' || Constitutional Monarchy |} Overview The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) is an alliance of individual nations in the online role-playing game, Cyber Nations. While it is primarily a blue team alliance, and supports a change of applicant nations to blue, it is not a mandatory step to acceptance. This promotes to facilitate trade agreements within the alliance, but allows its members to be whatever team color they choose so as to not alienate any potential members who have worked hard for the trade agreements they have. A High Council of 13 presides over the MCXA, including two permanent co-chancellors, two council members each appointed by the co-chancellors to 2-month terms, and 9 council members elected by the general populace by the general membership. Beneath the council are the ministers, running various departments including defense, interior and foreign affairs, education, recruiting, and financing. The ministers appoint their own staffs and organize their departments to their liking. Any member can bring charges against any other member, including charges for impeachment against government members. If you play Cyber Nations and want an alliance that gives you room to grow with protection and friendship, MCXA is the alliance for you. If you are a member of another alliance and do not have an embassy with MCXA, send a diplomat over to them and they'll correct that they do not have a strong friendship with your alliance. Save the world or Captain Planet will kill you! History The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) was created on April 22, 2007 through a merger by the Cross-X Alliance (CXA) and the Multi-Colored Coalition Force (MCCF) following the two parent alliances forging a strong bond of friendship through fighting common enemies in the Great War 3 (GW3), most notably ./b/ and Atlantic Shadow Confederation (ASC). On July 10, 2007, the MCXA was awarded and received the coveted sanctioned status on Cybernations. Their total nation strength was over 2.8 million and still continuously and rapidly growing, as was its average strength and number of members (7102 and 290 respectively). In just two months, its nation strength almost doubled to 5.1 million with 375 members, and its average nation strength being 13,400. Upon the beginning of the FAN-WUT War, MCXA entered the war in support of the Initiative, fulfilling both the terms of the BLEU Treaty and The Ring Cycle MADP. Shortly after FAN's expulsion, MCXA was included as a member of The Initiative, once the most powerful power bloc of alliances in Cyber Nations, also having treaties with several Initiative alliances, MDC, \m/, NpO, as well as several other alliances that have similar ties to Initiative such as Illuminati. SOUL was once a protectorate of MCXA. This participation in WUT was shortlived, however, as the MCXA withdrew from the treaty on the eve of the Unjust War. The MCXA eventually joined the war in support of the New Polar Order, fulfilling obligations under the BLEU Treaty, by declaring war on the Mushroom Kingdom. The MCXA also undertook notable military operations against the We Are Perth Army towards the close of their participation in the war. The MCXA obtained surrenders from both alliances it fought. Charter Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the nations of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and govern the parameters of their interaction. MCXA is a defensive alliance which embraces and promotes world peace, freedom and prosperity for all. The Multicolored Cross-X Alliance respects the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership. II. Membership A. Requirements Membership in the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA) is open to all members of the Cybernations community not currently members of or at war with members of a recognized alliance. There is no mandatory color for being accepted into the MCXA, but blue is encouraged. B. Applications 1. All applications to the MCXA will be handled by the Secretary of the Interior (or their designee) who will have the discretion to accept, reject, or refer any applications to the High Council for consideration. 2. Applications will be submitted in a manner prescribed by the Secretary of the Interior (or their designee) and must include such information as they require. C. Expulsion Any member may be expelled by a majority vote of the High Council for reasons including, but not limited to: 1. Declarations of war on an MCXA member or ally 2. Unauthorized declarations of war on any nation 3. Membership in another alliance 4. Forwarding information to other alliances 5. Actions unbecoming of an MCXA member III. Government A. Co-Chancellors The Co-Chancellors consists of two officials, in charge of overseeing the everyday affairs of the alliance, heading the government, and representing the alliance in international affairs. Their duty is the protection and advancement of the alliance. Duties: The Co-Chancellors responsible for the establishment and overseeing of all elections and votes of the general assembly. The two shall 1. Appoint two members to the High council 2. Retain the right of veto on all high council votes 3. Assist in the appointment/election new ministers and high council members. Term of office: The individuals of the Co-Chancellors shall remain in their positions permanently until they resign or are impeached. Successors are appointed by consent of the current two and the High Council. Impeachment calls for immediate expulsion and privation of the right of the expelled to appoint a successor. B. High Council Members: The High Council shall be comprised of 11 members. The first two members are the Co-Chancellors, the next two members will be appointed by the Co-Chancellors. Seven members are then elected into the council by the General Assembly. Voting period lasts for 4 days (96 hours). In the event of a tie, there will be a run-off. Duties: The High Council is the final arbiter of any disputes and can issue binding rulings on any matter pertaining to the MCXA. The High Council retains sole authority to: 1. Direct the nomination and approval of all ministers 2. Approve decisions to declare war 3. Discipline members who violate the laws of the alliance. 4. Approve the establishment or elimination of ministerial decisions as seen fit. 5. Approve all treaties with foreign alliances Any issue to be voted on may be brought to the council by any member of the council. Approval is granted at a 6/11 vote. Term of office: Elected members of the High Council shall serve terms of 2 months. C. Ministers Qualifications: Any member of the alliance may campaign for or be recommended for a Ministerial position. After deliberation over potential candidates, a minister shall be chosen by the High Council. Members of the High Council may serve as Ministers. No individual may hold more than 1 ministerial position at once. Minister of Defense: This official is responsible for 1. Conducting/executing military operations during times of war 2. Strategies used in the performance of war 3. Regulation of military actions and activity 4. Informs the High Council on current military matters and operations 5. Directing the Military Corps and its staff National Security Advisor: This official is responsible for 1. Management of political warfare 2. Coordination of use of intelligence on military operations 3. Regulation of military actions and activity 4. Informs the High Council on current military matters and operations 5. Safety of nations during peacetime 6. Creating and handling the Central Intelligence Agency and its staff Minister of Foreign Affairs: This official is responsible for 1. The selection of ambassadors to all alliances 2. The sending and receiving of embassies 3. The negotiating of treaties with alliances which would be submitted to the High Council. Minister of the Interior: This official is in charge of bureaucratic affairs within the alliance. He shall be in charge of: 1. Forming and keeping a list of all active members 2. Organizing trades within the alliance 3. Acceptance or denial of new members (in communication with the Co-Chancellors) 4. Creating and handling the Communications Network (Press), Ministry of Recruitment, Ministry of Finance. (Note on MoD and NSA: The Minister of Defense and the National Security advisor function in the same ministry. They hold equal power and work alongside each other). Ministers are responsible for appointing their own staff and subordinates. Ministers are also in charge of constructing a document of laws for their ministry’s concern. These laws must be approved by the High Council. Term of office: Ministers shall serve terms of 2 months. D. General Assembly The General Assembly is the aggregate body of all member nations, each holding one vote in the event of referendums, impeachments, and elections. E. Elections Co-Chancellors: In the event that one of the Chancellors should vacate his position, successors are appointed by consent of the current two and the High Council. If the individual feels they would like to have his successor voted on, he holds the right to conduct a ballot for candidates. These candidates must be approved by the High Council. High Council: On the second Friday of every other month, the elected members of the High Council will face re-election. The Co-Chancellors will accept nominations for the High Council and formulate a list of candidates. The final list of candidates will be submitted to the General Assembly, followed by a 4 day (96 hour) voting period. The candidates with the most votes after 96 hours will become members of the High Council. F. Impeachment Co-Chancellors: In this event, the Co-Chancellors will have no vote and will have no veto power. A super-majority of 6/9 will be required to impeach. High Council: Any member of the alliance may petition to the Chancellors to have an elected member of the High Council removed from office for treason or other offenses similar to the conditions for expulsion. If a vote is warranted, the issue will be submitted to the General Assembly for a Yes/No vote. When the 48 hour voting period is complete, a 2/3 majority will be sufficient to impeach. Co-Chancellors: See Article III A. terms of office. Ministers: High Council members may propose impeachment of a minister, which will be approved with a simple majority vote. IV. Military and War The MCXA is primarily a peaceful alliance, but understands the need for military efforts for the better interests. With this in mind, we establish the following guidelines. 1. All declarations of war on aligned nations or alliances must be approved by the High Council. 2. Declaration of war on rogue nations must be approved by the Minister of Defense and the National Security Advisor, or their designated staff, or with the consent of the High Council. 2. Use of nuclear weapons is allowed only as a retaliatory measure against a nuclear first strike. 3. All aid to foreign nations at war must be approved by the High Council. 4. During times of open war with a nation or alliance, all members are free to attack enemies in consultation with the Minister of Defense, National Security Advisor, and High Council members. V. Amendments Amendments to this Charter can be proposed by any member of the alliance. They will then be submitted to the General Assembly for a vote. Any amendment to the charter must be approved by 3/5 of voters. Polls will stay open for 96 hours or until 3/5 of the alliance has approved, whichever comes first. This does not include amendments regarding addition or elimination of ministerial positions, which are approved solely by the High Council according to III.B.4 Wars *FAN-WUT War - Entered on the side of The Initiative fulfilling the BLEU and The Ring Cycle MADP's. Treaties MADP's *Blue Steel Concord - Signed June 18,2007 - IRON + MCXA *BLEU - Signed June 13, 2007 - FCO + GDA + IBC + MCXA + NpO + OCUK + The Shadowhood *The Ring Cycle - Signed May 15, 2007 - NPO + MCXA + GDA *The Domain Error Accords - Upgraded from MDP - MCXA + MDC *MDP with Viridia MDP's *ho\m/ies 4 LYFE Accords - Signed April 22, 2007 - \m/ + MCXA - Upgraded to MADP *Long Lost Brothers Accord - Signed April 22, 2007 - MCXA + TNWO *The Ice blue Pact - Signed April 22, 2007 - MCXA + NpO - Replaced with BLEU *The Domain Error Accords - Signed April 22, 2007 - MCXA + MDC - Upgraded to MADP